<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm a bunch of broken pieces by mundanefall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691229">I'm a bunch of broken pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundanefall/pseuds/mundanefall'>mundanefall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I’m a bunch of broken pieces [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Child Neglect, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Phil is a Bad Dad, Wilbur Soot-centric, comfort is questionable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundanefall/pseuds/mundanefall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"How can you claim equal love when I trust you with one, ONE, thing, and the second I turn away, you also kill it?" </p><p>aka more of resurrected Wilbur yelling at Phil</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I’m a bunch of broken pieces [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm a bunch of broken pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess who just binged a bunch of streams followed by a bunch of fics? This idiot. Anyway, here's my contribution to the 'cannon Phil is a bad dad' train. </p><p>This is in part a vent fic and in part because of the inspiration from many great creators on this site who have published similar fics. Also, I hope it's not clear that I am incapable of writing emotional scenes but here goes nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilbur blinks in the bright sunlight. The wind softly blew through L'manburg's remains, reaching Wilbur's yellow sweater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait- Yellow sweater. What happened to his coat?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur sat up, his heart pounding in his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's not meant to do that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He noticed that people had gathered around him. Phil? Eret? What were they doing here? Wilbur's eyes finally land on Tommy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger boy had a look of nervousness on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, he was nervous, you idiot. You just blew up his home. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But Tommy looked different. He wore torn clothes and had bags under his eyes. He looked tired in a way that wasn't there even in Pogtopia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it hit him, Ghostbur's memories. The time that he had spent aimlessly wandering around because he didn't want to face his mistakes. Or maybe because he was sure he'd find happiness in the void of death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wilbur?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head snapped over to the voice. Phil had reached out to help him stand. The same Phil who killed him in the first place. Who left his sons to fend for themselves, despite one of them still being a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur glared at the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck?" His voice was hoarse, so unlike how it was before his death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whispers rose around him, from what he could make out about how it was obviously Wilbur since Ghostbur would never talk like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so happy you're back." Phil beamed down at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anger bubbled in Wilbur's chest. This was the man who abandoned them, running off to have adventures with Technoblade rather than care for his other two children. The man who barely blinked an eye when Wilbur (just barely 18 years of age) left home with an even younger brother in tow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you should have never left in the first place." Wilbur spat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil looked taken aback, fumbling with his sword. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The one stained with Wilbur's blood. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"W-what do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you think we're even here? You weren't home enough to raise us. You seriously can't waltz back into my life and try to promise us a happy home once again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wilbur. I tried my best, but I had to split my time between three boys-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you might as well have only one." Wilbur had made his way to his feet. He refused to back down from the father who abandoned him. "Since you still don't treat us on equal terms."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean? I love you all equally." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, right. It's totally 'equal love' when you clearly side with Techno as you kick the rest of us into the dirt." Wilbur shot a side glance at his younger brother. "Equal love is not blowing up everything that meant something to your youngest son while continuing to work with a man who has done nothing but manipulate and bully him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil's glare barely affected Wilbur anymore, not like his teen years. The man no longer had any power over him. He was just another person who turned his back on the newly resurrected man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can you claim equal love when I trust you with one, ONE, thing, and the second I turn away, you also kill it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't say anything about my behavior when you have committed not only the same but maybe even worse crimes, Wilbur."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Do you mean the crimes I committed when I was fucking out of my mind? The ones you committed right now and would still stand by?" Tears were blurring his vision, but Wilbur refused to stop here. "The ones that made you decide that the best course of action would be to put me down like a sick dog rather than I don't know? Get me fucking therapy? The same shit you gave Techno?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence after his outburst was deafening. Wilbur still didn't know how to feel about the return of his heartbeat. The one that wasn't there as Ghostbur. The one that cut through the tension that hung in the creator that used to be home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wil-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur turned. He refused to watch as his so-called father try to justify his own actions. Deep down, he knew that if Phil apologized, he'd be back in that same position he was in his youth. Too afraid to speak up against a man who's approval meant everything to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Wilbur decided to focus on people </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to apologize to. Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy. The children he had dragged into war and who he couldn't provide a safe home to, away from the dangers of Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was cut off by the younger boy launching himself at him. He could feel tears soak through his sweater and feel the short, gasping breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry." Wilbur ducked his face into the blond's hair. "I didn't mean to drag you into this. You deserved a childhood without everything that has happened to you." He could feel his tears finally fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're back now." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>